jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park: The Game
"Universal and game developer Telltale are teaming up to create a new Jurassic Park game unlike anything you've ever seen before!" Jurassic Park: The Game'' is an upcoming 5 episode downloadable, third-person adventure game; set canonically sometime after the system failure of the park in the movie Jurassic Park (film). It will feature brand new characters as well as existing secondary ones that will provide the story of the park's demise and the escaping adventures of remaining authorized and unauthorized personnel on Isla Nublar.'' The game was scheduled to be released in April 2011 for PC and Mac and Fall 2011 for a "Console" release.Jurassic Park: The Game - retrieved March 9th, 2011 But, a recent delay imposed by Telltale Games has pushed back both the PC/Mac version to coincide with the console release this Fall. Along with this announcement, both PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360 versions of the game were announced, and a multi-platform release is planned. 'Game Information' Jurassic Park: The Game begins where the Barbasol can left off: The dinosaur embryos that Dennis Nedry attempted to smuggle from the park in the faux Barbasol can remain missing. A mysterious rival corporation brings in Nima, a professional smuggler with intimate knowledge of the park’s island setting, to retrieve the embryos. When InGen learns of staff stranded on the island after the park’s collapse, they hire a group of mercenaries to launch a rescue operation. The team arrives amidst the chaos of dinosaurs running rampant, and begins to round up survivors committed to protecting the dinosaurs they created. As this group grows, it soon becomes clear that individuals have competing agendas – and the conflict between the humans becomes as dangerous as the rampant dinosaur threats on the island. The group must ultimately survive confrontations with T-Rex, Velociraptors and other dinosaurs in spectacular showdowns as they look for a way out. Along the way, a new mysterious nocturnal dinosaur threat emerges, stalking the group as they work their way across the island in hopes of escape. 'Gameplay' Telltale set out to make the mechanics of the game into something different from past attempts, citing an inspiration from the Playstation's hit game Heavy Rain, which features a context sensitive foundation with emphasis on exploring and making choices rather than shooting or creating. An example of this is shown with character interactions with objects such as a blaring horn in a Jeep to maneuvering around dinosaurs which can end up with a death sequence for the character (Reverting to a reset option, rewarding the player to test/explore). 'Plot' One of the tidbits was that the game would go about trying to resolve some of the plots/events of Jurassic Park (film) as well as after the film, with an example of the fate of Dennis Nedry's Barbasol can of dinosaur embryos. The following information is based off of trailers and various gameplay demonstrations, subject to change The game takes place shortly after Dennis Nedry is killed. Nima, a professional smuggler and a man named Miles are waiting at the East Dock for Nedry, but soon realize hes not coming, so they decide to go and investigate. Following the main road, they find Nedry's Jeep (#12) and his corpse inside. Miles finds the Barbasol under some mud and takes it, but they see a dilophosaur (possibly the one who killed Nedry) and Miles shoots at it. The dilophosaur escapes, then comes back with two friends who soon attack and kill Miles. Nima, seeing a chance, attempts escape. She manages to after the dilophosaurs mysteriously run away. She grabs the barbasol can, but is bitten by an unseen dinosaur (Troodon). After trying to run away again, she succumbs to the poison, and falls unconcious. Gerry, along with his daughter Jess, are about to leave the island aboard a ship at the East Dock. However, along the way, they discover Nima. She is gravely wounded and they have to take her to the main building to help her. But along the way they discover a infant triceratops eating a fallen branch along the track. After it moves out of the way, the mother triceratops comes and traps Gerry under the fallen fence. As if things couldn't get worse, the T-Rex comes wanting to kill the mother triceratops. After barely escaping, Gerry, Jess and the still unconcious Nima make a run for the Triceratops Maintenance Building, and succeed. 'Characters' 'Humans' Along with this the game will forgo the main characters such as Alan Grant or Ian Malcolm, and instead focus on secondary characters and new characters. *Gerry Harding - Chief Veterinarian *Jess Harding - Daughter *Nima - Smuggler *Billy Yoder - Mercenary *Miles - BioSyn Employee *Lewis Dodgson {Mentioned Only} *Dennis Nedry {Mentioned Only} *A group of Mercenaries. *Additional staff and survivors. 'Dinosaurs' In addition, the game will set out to show the classic dinosaurs of Jurassic Park and even a new species. In order of (general) appearance: *Dilophosaurus *Troodon *Velociraptor *Triceratops *Tyrannosaurus Rex *Parasaurolophus *Brachiosaurus {Unconfirmed} *Gallimimus {Unconfirmed} *Unidentified Marine Reptile 'Vehicles' *Jeep 12 *Jeep 14 'Locations' Buildings *Isla Nublar *East Docks *Visitor Center *Isla Nublar Research Lab *Triceratops Maintenance Building Paddocks/Enclosures *Tyrannosaur Paddock *Triceratops Paddock *Dilophosaur Paddock {unconfirmed} *Marine Facility *Parasaurulophus/Brachiosaurus Enclosure {Unconfirmed} *Gallimimus Enclosure {Unconfirmed} 'Campaign' Through screenshots, there are various "missions" that the player will progress thorough in the game. But one in particular is shown in a demo presentation (As recorded below by Giant Bomb) by Telltale's game showcase event on February 17th. 'Reveal' "Jurassic Park: The Game" was originally announced on June 8th, 2010 along with another Telltale Games title in a partnership deal with Universal Studios. Not much was revealed until the January issue of Game Informer, in which it was a feature story. The official reveal showed off Telltale's goals of the game and additional information. 'Release' Telltale Games offered a pre-order on their site that featured a $29.99 ($5 off incentive, from the retail $34.99) price for all five episodes (delivered monthly starting April). Included was also a Collector's Edition DVD at the end and special forum access to production art, game designer chats, and more. The Jurassic Park Pre-Order Insider Forum is Here - retrieved March 14th, 2011 The game was to be released on PC/Mac in April, while a Console release is for the Fall. Jurassic Park The Game - retrieved March 14th, 2011 Telltale announced on April 25th in this letter, that the PC/Mac version would be delayed till Fall due to additions/changes to the game. All pre-orderers prior to April 24th will receive a full refund and a free game voucher towards any Telltale game/season including Jurassic Park: The Game. An Announcement Regarding Jurassic Park - retrieved April 25th, 2011 The game has since been announced for the PlayStation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 releasing simultaneously with the PC/Mac versions. Jurassic Park Coming To Xbox 360 On Disc This Fall As part of the deal with Microsoft to publish games on the Xbox Arcade, Telltale will release an exclusive retail disc version of the game for the Xbox 360 containing all 5 episodes.Jurassic Park stomping on 360, PS3 this fall Cast and Crew Crew *Kevin Boyle - Executive Producer *Joe Pinney - Designer/Writer *Mark Daren - Designer/Writer 'Trivia' *This is the first Jurassic Park video game since the licensed games for Jurassic Park III. *It is the first Jurassic Park game from Telltale Games. *It is apart of a resurgence of Jurassic Park merchandise which included the Hasbro Toys 'R' Us Jurassic Park toy line of 2009 and the new Jurassic Park comics. *The T-Rex's roar in the Teaser Trailer was not the Jurassic Park T-Rex roar used in the movie. The roar, in fact, is used by a T-Rex in another Dinosaur game series, Dino Crisis. It has been noted that the final version will include the authentic sound. *Telltale Games is actually listening to fans in regards to correcting errors in the game. *This may mark the first Canon entry in terms of expanded media. *This marks the first time Troodon has appeared on Isla Nublar of the 15 species of dinosaurs in Jurassic Park. *The game has been delayed to include, "new game mechanics and a sense of terror" moving the PC/Mac version to Fall along with the Console release. *This is the only game to feature the characters of Miles, Nima, The Mercenaries, Jess Harding and Billy Yoder. *This is the only simulation-type Jurassic Park game. *This is the only Jurassic Park game that is playable on the Xbox 360, Wii, and Playstation 3. 'Videos' thumb|left|295px|IGN's Dino Death Montagethumb|right|274px|Jurassic Park - E3 2011: IGN Live Commentary thumb|295px|left|Jurassic Park: The Game Pre-Order Trailer Gallery File:Jpgame9.jpg|Meeting Nima on The East Dock File:Jpgame5.jpg|Dr. Gerry Harding and a baby Triceratops File:Raptors and Nerdys jeep JP Telltale.jpg|The Raptors near Nedry's Jeep File:T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg|The T-Rex fighting a mother Triceratops File:T-Rex in main lobby in Visitor Center JP Telltale.jpg|The T-Rex spotting Gerry in the Visitor Center File:jpgame11.jpg|A research lab on Isla Nublar File:jpgame8.jpg|The jungles of Isla Nublar - Site A File:jpgame7.jpg|Concept Art of the East Dock File:jpgame6.jpg|Concept Art of the Triceratops paddock File:New threat JP Telltale.jpg|A New Threat! Troodons in hiding. File:Dr.Gerry Harding.jpg|Dr.Gerry Harding File:Jess Harding.jpg|Jess Harding File:Billy Yoder.jpg|Billy Yoder File:Nima.jpg|Nima File:dilophasaurus2.jpg|Nima running from the Dilophosaurus that possibly attacked Dennis Nedry Dead Dennis Concept.jpg|Concept of Dennis Nedry being eaten by the Dilophosaurus in the Jeep. Spitter Attack.jpg|Nima being attacked by a Dilophosaurus. Image-6-Jurassic-Park.jpg|T-Rex passing the Triceratops Paddock and approaching the Hardings'. 5517713029 8a61f8b890 z.jpg|CD Box Set 'References' 'External List' *Official Jurassic Park: The Game Site *Game Informer - "An Unlikely Developer Steps Into The Maw of a Troubled License *Giant Bomb's Quick Look Road Show: Jurassic Park nl:Jurassic Park (Telltale) Category:Games Category:Video Games